Numerous hydraulic, pneumatic presses are already known. However, these presses are generally very space consuming. Furthermore it is necessary to provide a comparatively expensive and complicated device for the programming of these pneumatic or hydraulic presses, if during the manufacture of the product various pressures are desired in succession.
Regarding the use of an explosion press for the finishing of metallic products it may, for instance, be noted that these are only mentioned in the book "Meyers Handbuch uber die Technik" ("Meyers Handbook of Technology") published by Bibliographisches Institute Mannheim (page 286).
It seems that the main problem of using the press as an explosion press for the manufacture of pressed, molded, or forged products is the exact dosing of the quantity of the explosive material or the explosion power necessary to perform a given degree of work within a short and regular time interval.